


Tis the Season

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: First Time, Holiday, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-17
Updated: 2006-03-17
Packaged: 2019-02-02 11:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12725403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Holiday rituals lead to revelations.





	Tis the Season

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

"Are we going to work on the translations tonight DanielJackson?" Teal'c stood next to Daniel's desk with a folder in his hand. 

"Nope, not tonight. I've got to get a tree." Daniel was shoving papers into his briefcase with one hand, while taking a drink from a coffee cup with the other. 

"You need to buy a tree? I wasn't aware your property had land attached to it for forestry" Teal'c raised an eyebrow at Daniel. 

Setting down the cup, Daniel smiled at his friend. "No. It's not that kind of tree. I need a Christmas tree. Since I offered to have everyone over at my apartment for Christmas Eve, I need a tree." 

The Jaffa looked at him in confusion. Daniel could tell he was confused by the fact that the eyebrow was still raised. "I thought we were having beef tenderloin for dinner. Is the menu now vegetarian?" 

Daniel sat back down in his chair. "No, we're not eating the tree. I have to buy it so that we can decorate it. It's a holiday tradition. As part of the festivities, you chop down an evergreen and take it home and decorate it. We put lights and ornaments on it." 

"Is this not an annual Tauri tradition? I have been here several of your years and you have not purchased lumber before."

Daniel sighed. "Well, the previous years were different. I was really depressed the first one, so celebrating was out. We were kind of busy after that. But celebrating holidays was a goal of mine this year. So we're going to do Christmas up right. And that means a nice big tree."

Teal'c reflected upon this. "Is this similar to the tradition you shared with me at Halloween? At that time we purchased the large gourd at the market and then disemboweled it. We then carved terrifying visages upon its edifice and illuminated it. Will we be carving this tree into something frightening as well?" 

Daniel slowly blinked twice. Put that way, making Jack O'Lanterns didn't sound nearly as cute or fun. Viewing his traditions from an alien perspective always made him stop and think. 

"Um, no, the tree will not be scary. Christmas trees are warm and encourage a feeling of home and community..." Daniel began to relate a history of Christmas trees to Teal'c as he finished piling papers on his desk and sorting them into his briefcase. 

Jack found both men standing in Daniel's office minutes later as the dissertation of the history of holiday decorating was ending. 

"Hey kids, what's up?" Jack leaned into the door way and evaluated the scene. "DanielJackson and I were talking about weekend plans." Teal'c stared back at Jack with his standard implacability. 

"Oh, what are you doing?" 

Teal'c cocked his head and focused on Jack. "We are going to go out and chop down a perennially evergreen bush. We will then return with the carcass, illuminate it with electrical lights and glass ornamentation and place it in DanielJackson's living room. This sacrifice of an ancient non-deciduous plant will celebrate long life and rebirth." 

The Jaffa raised an eyebrow at Jack. "Although I fail to see how the slaughtering of plants signifies rebirth, I am told it is a Tauri tradition." 

Both Jack and Daniel stared at their friend. 

"Is that not what you just explained to me DanielJackson?" Teal'c shifted his interest from Jack to Daniel. 

"Well...yeah, I guess. It doesn't sound quite so festive when you put it that way though." Daniel once again sat down in his chair. 

Jack walked into the office and slumped into the chair across from Daniel's desk. "Perhaps you need a different kind of tree." 

Daniel squinted behind his glasses, pushed the frames up the bridge of his nose and with great linguistic ability replied, "Huh?" Daniel looked at Jack and waited for the punch line to the odd comment, but when it didn't immediately surface, he probed, "What other kind of tree is there?"

Jack shifted in his chair. "Well, the local community center rents trees. They have a tree stand nursery in the gym. You bring one home in a pot. You pay about the same as for a cut one and then after Christmas you take down the decorations and they come and pick the tree up. The larger ones get planted over in Forest View Park as part of an Arbor Day initiative." 

"We used to do it all the time with Charlie. It's a lot less mess, the needles aren't falling all over the place and there isn't any waste." 

Jack straightened in his chair. "I haven't gotten a tree for a while, but I drive by the place on my way in. Their signs are out. You should be able to get what you want." 

Daniel offered a glowing smile to Jack. The colonel's resourcefulness never ceased to amaze him. "That's a great idea. I'm up for it. You want to come with us?" 

Jack quickly stood and holding his hands out in front of himself, he started to backpedal. "Nope, thanks. You go ahead. I'll see it on Christmas Eve at the party. I don't really do trees." 

Before Daniel could say a word, Jack was gone. Sighing, Daniel picked up his briefcase and gestured toward the door. "Well, Teal'c you want to see the Tauri tradition of buying a Christmas tree?"

* * *

Several hours later, Daniel and Teal'c were pulling a large pot into Daniel's apartment. Teal's strength was of great help as Daniel had elected to rent one of the largest Blue Spruces the community center had. The tree stood just over six feet tall and adding in the large pot, it towered over both men. 

Finally getting the item centered in the space Daniel had cleared, both men stood back to appraise the find. 

Smiling, Daniel looked at Teal'c. "This will be great!" 

"It is a fine specimen of the regional flora. However, I was unaware that the procurement would take this much time. I had previously promised Major Carter that I would assist in a naquada experiment. I believe decorating this carcass must be left for another time." 

Chagrined and with his face flushing slightly, Daniel pulled his car keys out of his pocket and said, "Yeah, sorry about the time. I didn't think it would take this long. I certainly didn't expect them to be that busy on a Friday and I know it took me a while to make a decision. I'll run you back right now."

Twenty minutes later Daniel was waving good bye to Teal'c at the guard shack and heading back down he road from the mountain. He found himself taking a left on Miner's Pass, instead of a right, and was shortly parked in front of Jack's house. 

Bounding out of the car, Daniel moved to the entryway and rang the bell. Moments later a surprised Jack O'Neill answered the door. 

"Daniel, I thought you and Teal'c were buying a Christmas tree tonight?" Jack stepped back and motioned Daniel inside. 

A fire was roaring in the fireplace and soft jazz was playing on the stereo. Daniel unbuttoned his coat and passed it over into Jack's waiting hands. 

Jack hung the jacket in the closet and then followed Daniel into the living room. 

"Beer?" Jack indicated his half finished bottle on the table. 

"Yeah, thanks. That would be good." Daniel settled down into the couch. 

Jack returned from the kitchen, handed him his beer, then settled into the chair across from Daniel.

Retrieving his own beverage Jack offered a small salute with his bottle and then drank. 

"Jack, I wanted to apologize." Daniel began to pick at the bottle's label without looking at Jack's eyes. 

Leaning forward in his chair, Jack quirked a half-smile and asked, "For what?" 

Studiously working at the corner of the sticker, Daniel paused, then raised his eyes to Jack's. "About the tree. I haven't really gotten one in so long, I'd totally forgotten that it was a family thing. I guess having people to really celebrate Christmas with got me all excited this year. I didn't really think. I wanted to share all the fun and it didn't occur to me that not all of your Christmas thoughts would be happy." Jack watched as pain and regret washed through Daniel's eyes. The concept of Christmas wasn't one he had really celebrated since losing Charlie, let alone his divorce, and now he wondered about Daniel. "When was the last time you had a tree?" 

Daniel's eyebrows raised and lowered in surprise. "Ah, a while, I guess. What difference does that make?" 

An inkling sparkled in Jack's mind. "How long Daniel?" 

Focusing back on the bottle, he sat and thought. "The year my parents died I guess. I was eight. After that, most of the foster homes I was in didn't really go in much for Christmas. It was too frivolous or too expensive. One family did do presents for their kids. It was nice to watch the other children open their gifts. They seemed so happy." 

Despair warred with anger in Jack. He thought he knew the answer but had to ask anyway. "Presents for their kids? What about you?" 

"Presents were only for the real kids, well you know, their blood relatives. With the money from the state they couldn't afford clothing, food and presents too. I was taken care of, but funding was for the basics only." 

Before Jack could comment, Daniel shook himself. "Jack, that's beside the point and you're getting me off track. I wanted to make sure you were okay about the tree. I didn't want to upset you with memories of Charlie." 

Earnestly studying the warm brown eyes, Daniel continued. "I just... I thought it would be fun to decorate the tree together. You know, sort of like they do in the movies: Bing Crosby and Rosemary Clooney in 'White Christmas', Cary Grant and Loretta Young in 'A Bishop's Wife,' Jimmy Stewart and Margaret Sullavan in 'Shop Around the Corner.' That sort of thing." 

The warmth in Jack's eyes flared as he edged closer to the man across from him. "Um, Daniel?" 

Concerned blue eyes stared back. "Yeah?" 

"You do know that all the examples you just cited were *couples* decorating the trees, right?" 

Shock flashed through Daniel's eyes and down his face. Jolting from the couch, he raised his hands in a calming manner to Jack. "Oh. Well, couples, yea, but I didn't mean it that way. They were *pairs* decorating trees, not couples. Well, yes they *were* couples, but not that I expected to be a couple when... Well, I just meant the people were close and they enjoyed decorating... And ah, I really didn't mean to imply that *we'd*," his voice trailed off. Waving a hand between them, Daniel faltered and then gave up. Jack moved past the end of the coffee table and laid a warm hand on Daniel's arm. Smiling gently he asked, "But what if I'd like to..." Jack waved his hand between them in a copy of Daniel's gesture. 

Shifting from foot to foot, Daniel peered up at Jack through dark lashes. "You mean you wouldn't mind if decorating the tree was sort of..." he stopped and dropped his eyes again. 

"Romantic?" Jack asked as he ran his hand up Daniel's arm to his nape. Rubbing a thumb into the soft hair and watching Daniel unconsciously relax back into his caress. 

Jack edged forward and said softly, "I wouldn't mind at all." 

Jack brought his right arm up and around Daniel's waist, pulling him in closer. Still cradling Daniel's head with his left, he leaned in and gently brushed his lips across Daniel's. The warmth and softness startled him and the feeling of connection was so strong that he reflexively tightened his embrace. 

The slight sigh that escaped Daniel allowed Jack entry into this mouth. Gently rubbing his tongue over Daniel's, he heated the kiss by stroking gently over Daniel's palate. 

Jack felt Daniel's arms lock around his waist and their bodies came into total alignment.

Jack was pressed so closely into Daniel that he could feel the other man's heat--and trembling. In an attempt to calm the younger man, Jack nibbled gently down Daniel's jaw even as he stroked his hand soothingly up and down Daniel's back. "Danny, you okay?"

A warm, slightly befuddled smile greeted Jack. "I'm way beyond okay. I think Santa brought my Christmas present early." 

Smirking, Jack placed a quick kiss on the end of Daniel's nose. "I have it on good authority Doctor Jackson, that you've been a very good boy this year." 

The warm contented smile that met Jack's filled him with a sense of peace that he thought he'd long since lost. Brushing the bangs from Daniel's forehead, Jack leaned in and whispered. "Do you know what's more romantic than decorating a tree together, Doctor Jackson?" 

Daniel looked puzzled, thought a moment and then gave in. "No, what?" 

"Making love *under* said tree in the glow of the lights." Jack favored Daniel with an adoring look. "Do you have enough tinsel? Cary Grant used *lots* of tinsel." 

Taking Daniel's hand he pulled him toward the door. "Never mind. Target is still open, we'll get extra tinsel and whatever else we need." 

Handing Daniel his coat, Jack vowed that this Christmas and each one after, would begin to make up for those that Daniel had missed. Hell, they'd make up for all the holidays they'd both missed.

Walking out into the falling snow, he pulled Daniel up for another kiss in the moonlight and they began making Christmas memories.


End file.
